


Their First Valentine

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: Valentine's Day of 1985 has finally arrived. Mike's found a card; now all he has to do is deliver it.





	Their First Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlingStrangerThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingStrangerThings/gifts).



> Gifted to the love of my life, [FangirlingStrangerThings](/users/FangirlingStrangerThings), mainly because she'd stared at me non-stop whilst I finished this up. Gotta love her <3
> 
> Based on two scenes from the season three trailer.

His knee is hopping.  
His breath is shaky.  
His hands grip tightly around the bag he holds.  
As he hears the locks to the door in front of him slide out of place, his heart stops.  
Then he sees her, and it flutters back to life again.

“Mike!”

Her voice is music to his ears; especially as she calls his name.  
Before he knows it, she’s holding him tight as she rocks them both back and forth out of pure excitement and relief. The smile on his face is huge as he takes in the scent of her hair.

She doesn’t want to let go, but she did notice a bag in his hands before she’d ran into him. So after some hesitation, she does lean back, although she keeps her hands firmly attached to his shoulders.

“What did you bring?”

He laughs slightly at her excitement, despite the nerves in his body lighting on fire again.  
He looks into her eager eyes, and suddenly has no problem working up the courage to speak. The feeling that he gets in his gut when he’s with her only burns brighter when he really looks into those curious, loving eyes of hers.

“Do you know what today is?” he asks, feeling his face begin to warm even through the confidence he has.

She nods, now feeling her own face warm up.  
“Valentine’s Day.” she answers confidently. “Hopper told me all about it.”

“He did?” Mike questions, not entirely surprised but relieved. “That’s good.” he smiles in response to her nodding head.

“Did you…” she looks down to the bag in his hand, making him laugh again as she tries to see what’s inside.

Swallowing the nerves that continue to try and break him, he slowly takes one of the items out of the bag. Her breath hitches as she watches him reveal an envelope, bearing her real name, _Jane Hopper_ , in large, delicate writing.

Her eyes bounce between the envelope and his face as she doesn’t know what to say. Soon enough however, the excitement takes hold of her, and she’s taken the envelope off him.

Despite the excitement flowing through her body, she takes to the kitchen area, retrieving a knife to carefully open the envelope without damaging it.  She’s pulled him into her room, and starts slowly peeling the envelope open atop her vanity.

“El, it’s just an envelope!” Mike laughs.

“Yes. An envelope from _you_. Look how much time you spent on it!” she says, flipping it over quickly to point at her name on the front.  
“I’m never getting rid of it.”

His heart swells as he smiles wide. He knows this is her first Valentine’s Day, but he could never have guessed her reaction would be this beautiful.

After a few more seconds of delicate operation, El has the envelope open.  
She moves to the other side of her bed from where Mike is sat, giving Mike a heart-warming smile before she puts her attention back to the item in her hands.

Mike watches eagerly as she finally begins pulling the car d out, and he feels himself die happily at the overjoyed gasp she releases through her fingers, as she covers her mouth in adoring amazement.

It’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. It’s red, in the shape of a love heart, with an image of white flowers on the front.

Her hands are shaking slightly as she opens the card  to view inside. She’s greeted with a small wall of text, written in the most beautiful, careful writing she’s ever seen.

  


_El,  
Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_The way we met still amazes me today._  
In the middle of nowhere, in the raining woods,  
as if we were drawn together like two magnets.

 _All I know, is that meeting you that night was the_  
best moment of my life. It might not have been  
under the best circumstances, but those  
circumstances are what brought you into my life,  
so I would never change a thing about it.

 _You make every day so much brighter. You’ve_  
been through so much, but you still manage to  
wear the most beautiful smile anyone could  
have. You’ve changed so much in the short time  
I’ve known you, and it has been amazing to watch.

 _Just knowing you is an honour. Being able to call_  
you my girlfriend makes me the luckiest human  
that ever lived.

She’s already crying through the huge smile that she wears. But then her eyes catch sight of the closing text, and they shoot wide open as she gasps into her palm once again.

_I love you,  
Mike._

She reads those three words over and over again, unable to get over the excitement in her body.

She allows the card to slip out of her fingers as she finally turns to the boy sat by her side – the one who had written those words,  _to her_ .

She observes his knee bouncing before he notices her gaze and deliberately stops it, not wanting to show his nerves.

He opens his mouth to speak, but El doesn’t give him the chance. She’s dived at him and before he can even think to realise what’s happening, her lips are on his, in the first ever kiss that she herself has initiated.

He doesn’t know how to react for a moment, but he feels El smiling into the kiss and son enough, he snaps out of his shocked trance and manages to kiss her back shortly before she finally pulls back.  
Their eyes open in sync, and immediately find each-other. El doesn’t hesitate in the slightest as she goes to say,

“I love you too, Mike.”

And the smile that forms upon his lips has her heart fluttering even more than it already was. 

**Author's Note:**

> The card idea comes from [a post by FangirlingStrangerThings on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvT3zrVArtX/) pointing out what looks like a Valentine's card on El's mirror. We all _know_ that this is canon and Mike absolutely did get her a card. Fight me for it, Duffers.


End file.
